


Smile

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: The Grey Cormac (the Grey Lady/Cornac McLaggen) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For me.
Relationships: The Grey Lady/Cormac McLaggen
Series: The Grey Cormac (the Grey Lady/Cornac McLaggen) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118225





	Smile

Our tale begins in Ravenclaw Tower. The house ghost, Helena Ravenclaw or the Grey Lady as she's more commonly known as is speaking to her Gryffindor boyfriend, Cormac McLaggen.

Cormac asked, "How come you don't smile very often, Hel?"

Helena said, "I do smile."

Cormac replied, "Yes, I never said that you didn't."

Helena muttered, "You don't like my smile, do you?"

Cormac sighed. "Again, I never said that." He reassured her, "I absolutely adore your smile, Hel."

Helena blushed. "You do?"

Cormac nodded. "It's such a shame that very few people get to see it."

Helena told him, "I only smile if I'm really comfortable with a person, Mac."

Cormac beamed, "Then I count myself a lucky guy."


End file.
